


i've been seeing angels (that have walked the sun)

by patroiclus



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroiclus/pseuds/patroiclus
Summary: Gilbert Blythe does not have crush on the new girl, he doesn’t. Well, maybe a little one.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	i've been seeing angels (that have walked the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first awae fanfic! it's a modern au so both anne and gilbert go to high school and it is completely vague on any details cause i know nothing about canada and their school system anyway i hope you enjoy!!

In a different version, Gilbert Blythe is a 17 year old boy who is simply navigating school and finding his place in a world without his father. After a year abroad spent studying he has returned to Avonlea and simply wants to stay afloat during this tumultuous time. However, even with all these changes to his life he is struggling the most with these new peculiar feelings he gets around the even more peculiar girl, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert _(you can’t forget the Cuthbert, Gilbert!)_. Was it something in the water that has suddenly made him feel this way? Gilbert doesn’t know. The only thing he is sure of right now is how pretty Anne looks sitting in front of him reciting a passage from Jane Eyre. 

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is new and was certainly not here when Gilbert went away but she is here now and decidedly does not seem to like Gilbert one bit. Gilbert doesn’t know why but this frustrates him a great deal and he decidedly refuses to let it slide.

Okay, sure maybe Gilbert does know why Anne doesn’t like him. But he truly did not mean any harm when he called her “carrots” or tugged on her braids the first day they met. Okay, _maybe_ he could have gone about getting her attention in a better way but he did not in any way expect this cold war that has erupted between them.  


But, he thinks she is warming up to him. Hopefully. 

It is currently four in the afternoon and the two of them are sitting opposite each other in the school library. Anne really doesn’t have any obligation to still be sitting with him as school finished an hour ago, well except for their upcoming project they have due together but these are minor details. Gilbert is listening to Anne as she recites her part of the project and for one, very slight, miniscule moment Gilbert thinks he possibly, _maybe_ wants to hear her read like this every day. 

“— Gilbert Blythe are you even listening to me?” 

Gilbert Blythe was in fact not listening, but it is not his fault he was so enraptured by the way she speaks with her chin slightly turned ever so upwards and with the great dedication and conviction she uses to convey her thoughts and feelings so perfectly clearly. He was distracted, _okay_. 

“Yes – yes, of course I was. I just simply think we can do no more, your writing is quite perfect as it is, Anne.” 

Gilbert doesn’t think he is imagining the way a blush appears on her face, but he is not so foolish to think it means much regarding her own feelings towards him. 

“Shall we go then?” Anne asks as she begins to pack her things away, turning so her back faces him. 

Gilbert, nodding, follows suit. The two of them together walk out of the school and pause at the crossing where Gilbert would usually cross to catch his bus. 

“Matthew should be coming to pick me up, so you can go.” 

“Oh, I’ll wait here with you until he comes.”

“No-no, I’m fine to wait on my own.”

“No, please I insist.”

“I told you, I am _perfectly_ fine to wait on my own.”

“Really I insist –“

“I said I am fine, Gilbert!” Anne says, her bag angrily hitting the floor with a loud thud. 

Gilbert, quite keen in ignoring Anne’s wishes, sits down onto the ground, his back resting against the brick wall of the school building. Humming a tune to himself, he rummages through his bag to find his own copy of Jane Eyre and pointedly ignores Anne’s humph of indignation. Maybe, this is why Anne has such a distaste for Gilbert. Maybe.

As he opens up the novel, Anne lets out a horribly overdrawn sigh and noisily sits down next to Gilbert, her back roughly hitting the wall as she slides down next to him. Her bag acting almost as a barrier between the two of them. 

“Which part are you reading?” Anne’s voice interrupts the silence that had enveloped the pair.

“Hmm – oh, um chapter 17.” Anne’s head leans over the metaphorical and quite physical line drawn between them as she too appears to begin reading. Her hair tickles his shoulder and he suddenly becomes hyper aware of how close she truly is to him. Oh my, the treacherous feelings have returned. 

Her head is so close to his, he believes he could possibly count the freckles that dot her nose. Have her eyes always been this magnificent shade of hazel? And her skin! It looks as delicate and soft as a newly fallen snowflake. Gilbert is quite unsure where to look and resolves to simply looking back down at the book which he can no longer see with Anne’s head blocking the pages. 

“Most true is it that ‘beauty is in the eye of the gazer’, oh how I wish that to be true.” Anne’s voice breaks the inner turmoil Gilbert seemed to find himself in.

“What?”

“I wish that to be true,” Anne repeats in slow, controlled tone as if she was talking to a toddler, “the line, from the novel?” 

“Oh – oh, yes! Well, I believe it to be true. Wouldn’t you?” Gilbert replies. 

“I couldn’t possibly imagine anyone to think me of anything but homely with my awfully red hair. How dreadful it is, I don’t think anyone could find it beautiful.”

“Well – I think it is true,” Gilbert remarks, his spout of nervousness seemingly over, “I also think your hair should be considered to be quite beautiful in its own right – a lovely sunset.”

Gilbert takes great pleasure in watching Anne’s face once again turn a lovely shade of pink and this time he does take great pride in believing that it was _him_ that caused that reaction. What a spectacular day this has been.

A car turns into the street opposite them. 

Anne quickly jumps to her feet, “well, it appears Matthew has finally arrived. See you at school tomorrow!” And with that she is gone. 

Gilbert with a pleased smile returns the gesture and begins to make his way to the bus stop. Well, maybe this cold war between the two of them is truly beginning to thaw.

**Author's Note:**

> writing gilbert blythe is so hard i STRUGGLED


End file.
